1 AM
by NerdInABlueBox
Summary: After the events of Midnight, the Doctor, Jethro, his parents, Dee Dee and the Professor reunite unwillingly, but what for? A familiar creature returns, and so do past issues.
1. 12:30am

**This is a relatively short story after the events of Midnight. All the people still alive who were on that bus reunite, but what for?**

 **Sadly, I don't own any Doctor Who related stuvs *tears***

 **Enjoy, and leave a review :)**

* * *

The Doctor found himself lying on the ground. Distantly, he heard some voices, but they seemed unclear at the time. His eyes were closed. It was a moment of calm. He didn't have anything giving him fear, dread, nor pain. He opened his eyes, and sat up. His face was in pain, but he couldn't remember why. He touched it. The left half of his jaw felt swollen. There was a cut on his cheek, and his nose was also slightly uncomfortable. There was also a minor pain in his stomach. He must have been in some kind of fight. He took a look at his surroundings. He was in a small room. Maybe a supply closet of somekind, but there were no materials in it. He stood up, realizing how bad the pain to his ribs actually was. He took a moment to compose himself. He then tried the door. Luckily for him, it was unlocked. He opened it, to find a group of people. They all looked at him, mouths wide open. It was then that he realized who they were, and his jaw dropped too. "What?"

 _Earlier..._

The Doctor had just dropped Donna at her house with no memory of him. He was sad, to say the least. He had basically just said goodbye to all of his companions. He, of course that there was a chance to see a couple of them again, but not Rose, not Donna. The Doctor went into his TARDIS, and turned a few levers to set it to random. He needed a crisis to get Donna off his mind. He landed, and turned to leave, but instead found a dark figure standing a few feet behind him.

The Doctor jumped, very surprised. "Who the hell are you?" questioned the Doctor, very angry that someone had gotten into his TARDIS without his permission.

"Who the hell are you?" it repeated.

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh no not again." said the Doctor, realizing what it was. He started backing away, trying to leave, but the figure ran up to him before that.

"Oh no not again." It kicked the Doctor in the ribs. The Doctor fell, but recovered quickly. He got to his feet and tried to punch the creature, but the dark figure was unbelievably fast. It ran forward and rammed into the Time Lord, pushing him all the way to the side of the TARDIS. It threw punches, nonstop, beating the Doctor until he could barely stand.

 _How did it get here?_ wondered the Doctor, as he fell to the floor. The black figure brought down a foot on the Doctor's face.

* * *

It had been six years, for the rest of the people on that bus that day, since the incident. For the Doctor, not nearly that long. Jethro was out of college. His mom and dad, Bliff and Val Cane, haven't done much. Jethro had already been growing away from them, after all, his father had tried to murder a man. Dee Dee Blasco had become an engineer, for she finally decided to follow in her father's footsteps. Professor Hobbes had stopped research on the planet Midnight and retired. A lot has changed. No one expected to meet each other again. They wanted to leave that memory behind. None thought of the Doctor, of Skye, of the Hostess, of the driver nor mechanic after that day. They pretended that it hadn't happened. That they were never such monsters as they were that day. When the authorities questioned them, they claimed that they didn't see anything, that they did not know what happened. It was practically gone from their memories.

Jethro was on his way home from his work in the research center. He had to decided to research life. How it can adapt to the conditions it is given. Subconsiouly, he had been inspired by that extraterrestial life form that had attacked them on the bus, and decided to pursue a career in that area. He was at the bus stop, heading to his apartment, when suddenly, a bag was placed over his head. He cried for help, but no one was around. He was put into a car, hands bound, and the car drove away. It was black. Nothing but blackness for three hours straight. At the end of that time, the car finally stopped. The blackness turned to slightly lighter blackness as the trunk was opened. Jethro was dragged out, and tussled into a large room, in which the bag on his head was removed. His hands were untied. He had been so disoriented, that he didn't have time to react, to fight back, to escape. It wasn't until the _click_ of a lock when he got ahold of himself and took in his surroundings.

He was in a large sealed up warehouse. It was completely empty, but no unlocked way out was seen at the moment. There were two doors on opposite sides of it, but they were padlocked. He saw what appeared to be offices in the warehouse. He walked towards one. There was a window next to the office door, so he peered inside. Nothing. It was pitch black so he dared not try that handle.

He then walked to one of the other office doors and peered in. He was two people in it! Jethrow paniked, he tried the handle and surprisingly, it wasn't locked. "Hello?" he asked as he poked his head in. The two people in there stood up and ran towards him. At first, Jethro was scared, but then he recognized the faces. They were his parents!

"Mum? Dad? How did you get here?" He then realized that their mouths were bound and their hands were tied. He quickly unbound them, and asked "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, son, we are. We were in the kitchen when some gas was released into the house." said his dad, Bliff Cane."

"We fell asleep, and woke up here about an hour ago. Are you okay?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine." Jethro looked around again, to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous near by, then proceded to the final door.

Once, again, Jethro peered inside, and saw another two people inside. The handle, once again, wasn't locked. He opened the door, and to his ABSOLUTE surprise, found Dee Dee Blasco and Professor Hobbes inside.

"Dee Dee, Professor? What the HELL are you two doing here?" Jethro said as he walked to them and unbound their hands mouths.

"We could ask you the same thing." said the Professor.

"Come out here, it's brighter." said Jethro.

Dee Dee and Professor Hobbes came out to see Bliff and Val Cane. All surprised, no one spoke.

Jethro then broke the silence and said, "Well I guess we know what this may be about."

"Yeah" they all muttered.

"Well, I guess that the only one missing is..." Professor Hobbes trailed off. They all thought of the Doctor.

"He probably got himself killed. Instead of him, we should focus on WHY we're here." said Jethro's dad.

"Have some respect!" said Dee Dee.

They fell silent again.

Suddenly, they heard the creek of a door open. They turned around to find the Doctor poking his head out of the room on the left that Jethro had overlooked. Their jaws dropped.

"What?" said the Doctor.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Cool right? Part 2 very soon. This is pretty short, so it should be resolved by the next "chapter." Leave a Review Please cause I know that all the cool kids do nowadays amirite? :) Thanks for reading part 1 of 2


	2. 1:00am

**Ok, here we go, part 2: the final part. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Doctor Who stuff**

* * *

"What?" said the Doctor, poking his head outside the door.

Jethro's mother gasped in recognition, along with her husband Bliff, Dee Dee, and the Professor. Jethro himself just stood there in shock. It wasn't often that the Doctor got back in contact with people he has saved, but there they were, the five survivors of planet Midnight.

As far as he knew, the touring program on the planet had been completely obliterated after their last incident on it.

The Doctor took a step out of the closet.

"How...how did you...how are you all here?" asked the Doctor.

The group of people looked over the Doctor, noticing how bad he looked.

"We got kidnapped and sent here" said Bliff. He stopped for a moment, then said, hesitantly, "...you didn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?"

"Dad! Does he LOOK like he has anything to do with this?" said Jethro, who then looked at the Doctor.

It was then that the Doctor fully noticed Jethro.

"Jethro! You look so much older! How many years has it been anyway?"

"You don't know how many years it has been?" asked the Professor.

"Well, not really, wait," the Doctor inhaled deeply, then stuck out his pointer finger, and licked it. "Mmm, ya I am guessing around 6 years? Is that about right?"

"How could you possible not know!?" asked Jethro's mother.

"Well, to be fair, it's only been maybe half a year for me."

Jethro was starting to think that the Doctor had gone crazy after the incident, but decided not to think about it.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get out of here!" said Jethro, looking at everyone of them. His eyes fell upon the Doctor, he looked like he could barely stand. His face was a bit pale, but then he noticed the fact that there were no signs of aging since the last time he saw him. _No, but that's not possible, maybe I just remember him wrong._ But Jethro knew he could never forget the Doctor, or Skye, or the Hostess that had sacrificed herself to save them all.

"You know the creature on that bus?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah..."

"Did any of you see it?"

"No...did you?" asked Bliff, "see the creature I mean."

"Yes, that's what did this do me." said the Doctor, and he spread his hands in a welcoming gesture.

"Right." said Val.

The Doctor looked around. He took in the surroundings. Three doors to the left of him-where they had been kept-and one door behind him. He looked at it, and thought.

"Have any of you tried to open that door yet?" asked the Doctor, pointing to the door behind him.

"No, you appeared right after Jethro finished untying us." said Dee Dee.

"Well, then lets try it and see if the door opens." The Doctor started walking towards the door. The others quickly followed.

The Doctor stood in front of the door, and tried the handle. Unsurprisingly, it didn't open.

He felt in his pocket, he still had his sonic, so he buzzed it at the door. They all heard a _click_ and the door opened.

Immediately, they all felt it. The cold feeling passed through all six of them. The dark figure was in front of them.

"It was waiting for us!" whispered Jethro's mother.

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor.

"I...w-waant...juusticce" said the creature.

"For what...whom?"

"Y-you...killed..my..."

"How can it talk?"

"Your what? Father? Brother? Sister? M-"

"MOTHER!"

The figure lunged at them.

"Get away from it!" screamed the Doctor. The creature threw him to the wall. It then turned to Bliff and Val, about to take them out too, but Jethro stepped in front of it, fists clenched. "Leave us alone!" yelled Jethro.

As he laid, dazed and in pain against the wall, the Doctor figured it out. The creature that had been on the bus with them died along with Skye. But it wasn't the only alien on that planet. It was the mother of the one that was attacking them now. This also suggested that there were countless more out there, but now the remaining question was, how did this one come to Earth? Was it through his TARDIS? Did they have their own form of travel? He sat up, and saw what was happening. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver from a few feet away, and pointed it right at the dark shape.

"Stop right there!" said the Doctor.

Everyone froze.

"Now..." said the Doctor, as he moved to the left of the creature, "tell me, what are you named?"

The creature didn't respond.

"Don't make me use this!" he buzzed the screwdriver a couple of times for effect.

"I. Am. Here. To. Kill."

"How many more of you are there?"

"Just me."

The Doctor hesitated, then said, "We didn't kill your mother."

The creature just stared.

"You killed my mother."

"We did not." protested the Doctor.  
The others started thinking that the Doctor was crazy.

"Then who did?"

The Doctor knew he would regret what he said next, but he knew that this was their only option of survival.

"O-Our Hostess did."

Bliff tried to speak up, but the Doctor threw him a very dirty look, and then said, "But she's dead now, so you can leave."

"I...don't..believe you." said the creature.

"Well it's true, and if you don't leave, there will be consequences."

"What...consequences?" questioned the creature.

"You are violating rule 1928 of the Shadow Proclamation by kidnapping these really nice people, and harming even one us. This is punishable by death. I suggest you leave VERY soon."

"How...do you know this?'

"I just do, now I will contact them if you do not leave this instant!"

"I...I….I..don't" the creature paused. "NO!" It continued what it initially intended to, and jumped on Jethro.

"Get off him!"

The Doctor tackled it. The creatures skin was like gelatin, so the Doctor lost hold of the creature very quickly. The creature stood, and started running towards the Professor and Dee Dee, who tried to brace themselves, but before the creature reached them, Jethro recovered and jumped on the creature. The Doctor found a pipe next to him, so he took it and ran up to Jethro. Jethro lost his grip on the creature, and fell next to it. The creature, once again, tried to get up to its feet, but before it could, it found a metal pipe sticking through its stomach. It let out a whimper, then became limp, not moving nor making any sound.

No one made a sound. They all just stared at the creature laying at their feet.

The Doctor fell to his knees, looking at the poor dead alien on the ground. It was young, he knew that, and probably did not deserve to die like this, on an alien planet, at his hands.

He was debating whether or not he would bring it back to Midnight on his TARDIS, when it dissolved into nothingness.

"What happened to it?" asked Val.

"I-I don't know." answered the Doctor. He was trembling, he couldn't tell if it was from the pain of his ribs, or from the guilt of murdering the alien. Maybe it was both. _It was going to kill us, I had to I- No it was wrong, we could have reasoned with it, - wait no, we did reason with it! Well maybe if we just-_ So many things were going on in the Doctor's head. The others were also probably in the same area, but the Doctor couldn't take it. His head hurt from his thinking-and probably hitting it multiple times-along with his ribs and face-he didn't even know what was happening when the darkness crept in on him.

* * *

The Doctor fell to the floor, unconscious.

"That's not good." said Dee Dee.

"No, not good at all." repeated Jethro.

"Let's get somewhere safe, other than here, all of us." said Val.

Dee Dee walked to the door and looked outside.

"My apartment is a couple blocks away from here, we should go there." said Dee Dee.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the police?" asked Bliff.

"How do we explain to them that an alien kidnapped all of us, then disappeared?" said the Professor.

"Fine, I see your point." said Bliff.

"What do we do about the doctor?" asked Jethro.

"I'll carry him" said Bliff.

They all made to go to Dee Dee's apartment.

* * *

The Doctor woke up on a soft couch. He heard talking from behind it, and wanted to listen, but his head was pounding. The Doctor took in a deep breath, and sat up.

He let out a groan. His entire body was sore. Jethro looked over to him.

"Doctor! Are you feeling better?" asked Jethro.

"Uh, yah." said the Doctor, running his fingers through his hair.

The others also noticed that he was awake, and walked up to him.

The Doctor stood up, he was a bit shaky, but recovered his balance relatively quickly.

"How long was I unconscious?" asked the Doctor.

"Maybe half an hour after we got here." said Val.

"Where is here, exactly?"

"In my apartment." said Dee Dee

"Well okay then, is there any cake?" asked the Doctor, cheerfully.

"Why would there be cake?" asked the Professor.

"Well this is almost a reunion right?" asked the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Dee Dee.

"Well it's been six years for you lot, right?"

Dee Dee sighed, then said, "Okay then, how 'bout I make some tea?"

"Sounds great." said Val.

They all sat down on the couch while Dee Dee Blasco made tea, in silence.

"There is just one thing I didn't understand." said Jethro.

"And what would that be Jethro?" asked the Doctor.

"You said it's only been half a year for you. Right at the very beginning." said Jethro.

"Yah, and what's the Shadow Proclamation?" asked Jethro's father.

"Ya, rule 19-somethin' or other...what is that?" asked the Professor.

"You are an alien, aren't you?" said Val.

"Yeeah..." confirmed the Doctor, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you from Midnight? Like the creature on the bus and what attacked us today?" asked Dee Dee as she set a tray of tea on the coffee table, and sat down.

"What? No!" protested the Doctor.

"What's your species? Where are you from?" questioned Val.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, then realized he could trust these people. "I am a Timelord from Gallifrey."

"Timelord? No wonder you were so arrogant, you call yourselves Timelords." said the Professor.

"Oy! No I'm not." denied the Doctor.

Everyone was laughing now, except the Doctor, who couldn't help but to join in himself.

"Now, tell me what you all have been up too!"

Everyone told their stories. They were like one big happy family. They drank their tea, and talked all that night, and the next morning, they all went back to their homes. The Doctor retreated into his TARDIS. Everything, once again was normal. Midnight had been passed. It was now 1 am.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, yes, this is the ending. I know, I too, don't find the ending very satisfying, but it was all I could come up with. Ya never know, I might end up changing the ending eventually, but this was meant to be a relatively short story. Leave dem reviews, luv u all 4 reading, and good night. (Happy Thanksgiving!)


End file.
